<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blinded by you by xFalkenx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254771">Blinded by you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFalkenx/pseuds/xFalkenx'>xFalkenx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blinded Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cars (Pixar Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Movie: Cars 2 (2011), Spies &amp; Secret Agents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:26:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFalkenx/pseuds/xFalkenx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Blind but now I see </p><p>Originally written by TaiOmega, but is being reposted with permission for others to enjoy.<br/>Original characters in this story have also be rehomed.</p><p>Ashton Stang, Markus Stang, Rex, Hellstorm, Ripsaw ©Me<br/>Coll Redline, Torque, Jay © TaiOmega<br/>Rod "Torque" Redline, Holley Shiftwell, Finn McMissile, Professor Zundapp, Acer, Grem, Siddeley © Disney/Pixar</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Holley Shiftwell/ Original Male character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blinded Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/730077">Blinded by you</a> by Tai.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holly set a tire on her side, boy your active today. She was surfing the net since she couldn’t do any spy work. And her room couldn’t use any more cleaning, and it hurt to much to go out she’d only drive by Rods room and feel awful and lonely and all other feelings she didn’t want right now.<br/><br/>She lifted herself out of bed with a stretch when someone knocked on her door. And like it always seemed to be it was Finn.<br/><br/>“How are feeling today Miss Shiftwell?” Finn asked.<br/><br/>“Fine.” Her typical answer, she’d found he really didn’t care or girl talk made him very uncomfortable.<br/><br/>“Good. I have some information for you.”<br/><br/>“I’m not allowed to do spy work you know that.” She said reminding him.<br/><br/>“Well then you never heard this from me,” Finn said with a half-smile, that smile that said he had something good.<br/><br/>“Alright.” Holly agreed might as well listen to him.<br/><br/>“There is someone you can track down for yourself. May I come in?” he motioned to see if he could go into her room. She backed out of the way as Finn rolled in closing the door behind him. He checked the room, spy habit. “Did Redline ever speak of his family?”<br/><br/>His name tore what pieces of her heart she’d glued back together back to the shared remains they were.<br/><br/>“No.”<br/><br/>“Figures,” Finn said pulled out a menial envelope and set it down. Please don’t open that, she said in herself Rod Redline was printed in large letters, please dear Chrysler don’t open it. “Inside is Rods information, you probably won’t open it but I saved it from the shredder for you. Now back to what I came here for.” That was nice she thought Finn really must have cared, her eyes came away from the envelope at two words. ‘Identical Twin.’ <br/><br/>“Wait what?”<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yes, Rod has an identical twin Named Coll Redline.” Finn informed. “All I know about him is even though they were twins they look nothing alike now, and Coll cannot stand spies.” Finn said sitting back on his tires. “And since you’re not a spy right now you could probably talk with him.”<br/><br/>Trying to not be rude she hurried him out of her room. A brother, wow, but how odd it would be to talk with him, did he know his brother was dea…, oh it hurt just to think it.<br/><br/>As if knowing the unborn moved, getting her attention and a comforting rub from a tire.<br/><br/>“I know, I know…” She said setting her tire back under her and eyeing the envelope on the table she shook her hood and headed for her room to get on her computer again. Finn didn’t know, or just wanted her to search for Colls’ location. It didn’t take her long to find him. No Pictures but an address, she wondered if Siddley would give her a ride to an airport close by. She wanted to see him, talk with him find out anything on the Redline family, Maybe get to know their mother, so she could have a female to talk with. All the females at the compound where hopeless none wanted a kid or have one and didn’t care to hear about it. Thinking she was some whore for just getting into her condition.<br/><br/>Holly was out early the next morning, Siddley was asleep on his personal runway, long night she thought, normally he was in his hanger. She rolled up to one of his large wings and nudged it with a tire.<br/><br/>“I’m On.” He groggily said before yawning and looking toward Holly. “Oh, Miss Shiftwell, sorry.” He got to his tires before stretching out. “Good morning.”<br/><br/>“Morning Siddley, um. If it wouldn’t bother, or conflict with your day could you take me here.” Her hood mounted computer came up showing him the location.<br/><br/>“I thought there was no spy work for you?” He asked as her computer faded away.<br/><br/>“There isn’t, but I need to get here and you’re the first person to come to mind that might help me.” She admitted.<br/><br/>“Aw well, I might just need to head that way, say noonish for a jet conference or something.” He said.<br/><br/>“Thank you Sid.”<br/><br/>“Don’t worry about it Holly, maybe someday you could help me out.” He said.<br/><br/>“I sure can. I’ll see you at noon then?” He nodded to her question.<br/><br/>Holly spent the morning thinking of what to take with her, A pillow yes and uh. Sighing she looked to the envelope that was still on the table. She went over picked it up and put it in the top drawer of her nightstand in her room. She couldn’t look at it yet, not yet.<br/><br/>Just before noon Holly headed for the runways behind the compound, finding Siddley waiting for her.<br/><br/>“Am I late?” She asked rolling up to him.<br/><br/>“No, I’m just in between jobs.” He said lowering his rear loading door. “if you’re ready to head out.”<br/><br/>She sat quiet for as they flew over the states, she had cleared Siddley’s mind about what she was going for, he thought it was noble of her to want to know his family, he didn’t need to be told how much she loved this muscle car he could hear it in her plot on her travel.<br/><br/>At the airport she headed out after thinking Siddley many times and she would call him when she was ready to come back. The air outside the airport was clear fresh as she hit the roads, even the baby seemed to be having fun just because its mother was.<br/><br/>When she hit the small-town Coll lived in her nerves built up, it just hit her, what if he wouldn’t talk with her. No, no what ifs, anymore this was to find out even if it hurt.<br/><br/>She slowly rolled down the road he lived on finding the home, white fence around the whole yard and a no trespassing sign plastered on the gate with a cross tied to the latch. She headed past no one seemed to be home and she was tired and hungry.<br/><br/>She found a decent little bed and breakfast nearby run by a very old model T, but she was spunky and her model A husband was just a Tire around the place he was repainting the sign that was in the green grass in front of the two story home when she got there and still was when she headed out to get a bite to eat.<br/><br/>When she got back the sign was freshly painted, he’d done a masterful job for having the shakes one would never know.<br/><br/>“Ah Holly, you must of found Martha’s diner.” The model T said. “and you must have seen Phill taken for ever to get that sign painted too.” She laughed.<br/><br/>“Oh yes, and her food was just as good as you said Mrs, T.” Holly said smiling, the old lady was just too cute and sweet to not.<br/><br/>“Good, good, breakfast will be ready at 6am, I do hope you’ll join us.”<br/><br/>“I’ll be there.” The model T lit up.<br/><br/>“Well sleep well, if there is anything we can do to make your stay better, let us know.” She said turning to head off. Holly couldn’t think of anything they couldn’t she’d told her about the town some old day stories and that was just before she headed for dinner.<br/><br/>Holly looked out to the open world beyond her room window, this was a quite little town, maybe if Coll wouldn’t talk to her maybe someone else knew Rods mother. Sighing she closed the curtains and headed to the bed. Settling down for the night she pulled the cover over her and wedged her extra pillow under her for comfort.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She awoke to the smell of breakfast in the air, and a good kick to the guts. With a grunt she got to her tires.<br/><br/>“Ok, ok mommy’s up.” She said stretching and heading to find out what was smelling so good. When she got to the end of the ramp to the lower level of the home the smell was fantastic and once she hit the dining room she had to smile.<br/><br/>They must not get many guests, holly thought seeing the table filled with everything from pancakes to grits. The model A, known as Phill was at the table a steaming cup of coffee in front of him with the morning news folded out with a pair of reading glasses perched on his hood. Holly blinked it had been ages since she’d actually read a newspaper, that wasn’t on a computer.<br/><br/>“Ah good morning Holly.” Mrs. T said setting down a platter in front of her husband.<br/><br/>“Good morning Mrs. Tillie and Mr. Phill.”<br/><br/>“Oh just first names will be fine at this table child. Do have a seat and help yourself. I should have asked what you liked last night before idling off, so I hope something out here is to your liking.”<br/><br/>“Oh I’m sure I’ll find something.” She said with a smile taking up a spot at the table.<br/><br/>“Oh Phill I need you to cut the bushes back today before they rub on the hose more than they are.” Tillie said as Phill halted a spoon of oatmeal just in front of his mouth.<br/><br/>“Yes Dear.”<br/><br/>After a better than she could have asked for breakfast Holly headed out morning was a good time to catch people she thought heading back to where Colls home was.<br/><br/>Turning on the road she stopped there was someone in the yard, oh nerves of. With a deep breath she pushed her self-down there. The gate was just latching when she called his name.<br/><br/>“Coll?” She stopped hearing the car on the other side grumble.<br/><br/>“Who is it?” She saw a blue eye that was all too familiar look threw a gap in the fence. “What do you want?<br/><br/>“Uh, I would like to talk with you?”<br/><br/>“If it’s about the loan payment I did that yesterday.” He answered his eye studying her.<br/><br/>“No I’m not any of that,” She went to say before being interrupted.<br/><br/>“Then who are you?”<br/><br/>“I’m Holly Shiftwell, I’m.”<br/><br/>“You’re not one of them sleazy spies are you?”<br/><br/>“Well that was rude.”<br/><br/>“Look I don’t want any spies around here so best you bug off. I think you’ve all done enough damage around here.” He backed away from the fence.<br/><br/>“No, don’t… I need to talk with you. I’m not a spy.” Right now, she thought as she heard another grumble then the latch open on the gate as it swung open. It was Rod for a second to her till the ghost tattoo of a tiger caught her eyes when she hitched back. His eyes where two different colours, a muscle car with two eye colours was a problem.. “Uh, I.”<br/><br/>“Oh don’t with the stuttering sh… stuff.” He said holding back his swear. “What is it you have to say Shiftwell?”<br/><br/>“Well,” she looked to the ground unable to think.<br/><br/>This is the oddest start to my day, Coll thought looking this purple sports car over. Some weird woman comes to my door and knows my name. At leases she’s not too hard on the eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I need to talk to you about your brother.”<br/><br/>“NO.” Holly cringed back at his thundering answer. “I will speak no more of it.” He sighed then closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, it is a sore subject right now.”<br/><br/>She nodded. “that it is.”<br/><br/>“You knew him?” He asked.<br/><br/>“Uh yeah you could say that,” Holly said looking to him then back to the ground. “It’s why I’m here.”<br/><br/>She watched him think it over before turning toward his home. “Let’s talk it over inside, there have been a few ears around I don’t want to ease drop.” He looked back when she didn’t follow. “Do you judge me for my eyes?”<br/><br/>“Oh no.” yes maybe a little she confessed to herself before following him. Surely, he wasn’t mean he was the twin of Rod and he was, the perfect guy she thought.<br/><br/>He closed the door behind him, the home was simple dark and gloomy. He turning on a lamp and looked to her.<br/><br/>“You want anything to drink? Water, tea?” He asked turning another lamp on lighting up the room.<br/><br/>“Uh, no thank you.” Holly said watching him move.<br/><br/>“You sure?” He asked again. She complied this time as he headed into another room she looked around. The walls where plain but did show faded outlines where pictures once hung. As he returned, he set a glass of ice water in front of her before taken up a spot across from her. “Well, what brings you out here Miss Shiftwell?”<br/><br/>You’re going to think I’m crazy when I say it, holly thought before she went to spill the story.<br/><br/>“I guess I’m going to sound weird to you, but I’m trying to find your mother.” Maybe that was the wrong way to start that she thought seeing a look of agitation cross his face.<br/><br/>“And why is that?” He asked as she heard an under lying anger in his voice.<br/><br/>“Well, I have news for her.”<br/><br/>“Don’t say you’ll tell her he’s dead again, if I have to watch my mother cry herself to sleep again, so help me.”<br/><br/>“No, no I figured you both knew that.” Holly cut in. “I need to tell her something really important.”<br/><br/>“That is?” he said flatly.<br/><br/>“I’m about to have Rods’ baby in about two months.” He looked shocked then sceptical thoughts crossed his mind she could see them each of them. “I know I sound crazy to you.”<br/><br/>“And you would be right.” Coll informed; she was nuts he thought sitting back on his tires. This day only gets better doesn’t it?<br/><br/>“Look I know it’s His,” Holly defended.<br/><br/>“Say I believe you, which I don’t. Look where I’m coming from, If I tell mother you are having his baby and you’re lying it would crush her worse than hearing of his death. And I will not stand to see her hurt again like that, do you understand me.” He said as holly nodded.<br/><br/>“But I’m not lying he’s the only one I’ve.”<br/><br/>“Ah no, I don’t want to hear about your sex life ok.”<br/><br/>She smiled that would about be the same reaction Rod would have given her. And oddly it broke her inner fear of him.<br/><br/>The blue and green eyes scanned her, maybe she was telling the truth, mother will kill you if she really is carrying his baby and you don’t tell her. Oh, he might as well lie down in front of a steam roller; all this information was giving him a hood ache and he wasn’t good at all this problem-solving stuff that was his deceased brothers job. Oh, Rod why didn’t you quit that horrid job before it killed you it’s not the same out here without you. Coll looked to the table as she took a sip from the glass of water, he’d given her.<br/><br/>“humour me for a second.” He said as she looked to him. “You’re a spy, right?” she nodded again. ”and you know how much I dislike them?” She gave a simple nod “How did he really die then?” The look of hurt went so far as to make Coll want to go dig himself a hole to go crawl off into. “I’m sorry look I didn’t… ah. mom’s right I am a shallow bustard.” He cursed again to himself... “Sorry again I shouldn’t curse in front of you either.”<br/><br/>“It’s alright.”<br/><br/>“No it’s not,” Coll sighed. “I’m just not use to talking to people.”<br/><br/>“Well, do know your brother went down to save many lives, from a very evil man.” She said trying to keep herself from both shaken and crying.<br/><br/>But he didn’t save the life we cared for, did he? Coll thought, her hurt was genuine no one could fake that good, no body.<br/><br/>“Ok so you’ve talked me into taken you out to see mom, I’ll worn you she’ll probably keep you under lock and key to keep you safe once she knows.”<br/><br/>Holly smiled which cause Coll to smile, and he was downright flabbergasted as to why he did that. He didn’t smile gees, brother you, Coll just shook his hood to himself.<br/><br/>“Tomorrow around noon I’ll have her stop by here. You think you can make it?” Please do she needs much love to get out of her depression.<br/><br/>“I’ll be here.”<br/><br/>“You do have a place to stay?” He asked.<br/><br/>“Oh yes I’m staying with some friends.”<br/><br/>“Hmm… alright.” Coll was glad; his home was hollow and cold the way he liked it now, he didn’t need to put someone up for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a short time, Holly headed out back to the bed and breakfast, she had memorized his plate number, that was all she needed for a more in-depth search on the muscle car. As she pulled up she watched a branch come tumbling over the six foot bushes that went around the Victorian home, Phill was busy at work.<br/><br/>She headed up to her room closing the door she brought up her computers and went to work.<br/>MPK621<br/>Coll R. Redline<br/>She scrolled threw files past jobs, former. Hmm… she pulled up a file with his mug shot my he was a grumpy fellow holly thought, or he really didn’t like the car taken his picture.<br/><br/>That’s when it hit her, 3 years ago she recalled Rod taken a leave from the agency for personal reasons for a few months. This one file said it all, former military, injured in action, considered disabled veteran. Coll disabled she thought he seemed to get around just fine but she shook her hood she hadn’t been there to find something wrong with him. She sighed her spy skills where slipping she thought, she dug deeper into the files. His younger days filled with your standard two tone behaviour, getting into fights, vandalism, and reckless driving.<br/><br/>Coll headed out of his home he had strings to pull. He headed striate for his mother’s home to talk her into visiting him so some strange lady could talk her into believing about a baby. A baby eh wrinkly little things of stink, he thought. He sighed he wasn’t sure what this purple spy car was after; there was no question she was really pregnant he saw that with his own eyes.<br/><br/>He pulled up to his mothers’ home and rung the bell. Please don’t do the…, the door opened and he was near squeezed to death.<br/><br/>“Mom,” He chocked. “Can’t… breath, losing air.” He gasped for air when she let him go.<br/><br/>“Oh Coll I’m so glad you’ve come to see me I’ve been so worried about you.” His mother smiled, that was good she hadn’t done that in a while.<br/><br/>Uh what did you come for again? Oh right. “You mind if I come in?”<br/><br/>“Oh no.” She backed out of the way as Coll entered the home. “what do I owe this visit?”<br/><br/>“Well, I was going to see if you could stop by tomorrow.” Coll said treading water with what to say.<br/><br/>“By your place?” she said, like his place was some dump.<br/><br/>Coll nodded. “Yes, my place.”<br/><br/>“You’ve never asked me over.”<br/><br/>“I know but this is important.”<br/><br/>“Coll Russell Redline, what have you done?”<br/><br/>“Nothing, I swear it, there is just,” this weird ass day you need to be a part of tomorrow. “Someone I want you to meet.” Aw damn it, now she’s going to think, oh well what the hell. He watched his mother read between the lines of what he said studying him. “I told them you would be by around noon.”<br/><br/>“Have you gotten yourself in trouble Coll?” she asked.<br/><br/>His face went flat and emotionless, “No Mother, this is why I don’t visit you; you’re always asking if I’ve gone off and messed something up.” You’re my worst critic he said to himself.<br/><br/>“Because that seems to be your only reason to visit.”<br/><br/>Coll had to mentally tell himself to close his mouth, “Just,” he grunted with a growl and looked away. “Never mind, either show up or don’t.” He turned heading for the door and leaving promptly as not to say something he would regret.<br/><br/>Ok so he got into a few problems now and then, but when people were looking for his brother, he beat the crap out of them, when he found out his antique toaster had a setting that set stuff on fire, by accident. And then there was the falling behind on bills and the calls and the notices, and with a snort, he hit the highway. It wasn’t like people hated him before they knew him, even that spy lady jumped at the sight of his eyes. The only one that never judged him was his brother and that made him choke up thinking about it.<br/><br/>Taken a turn Coll headed home going in and heading for his room, which was a mess pushing papers out of the way and flopped down on the bed in a cloud of dust. Fishing around he got the remote and turned on the late 90’ TV. The evening news hmm this day had passed quickly within a few hours he was out as the TV provided a soft glow.<br/><br/>Holly Had just arrived back from getting dinner and had settled down to e-mail Finn that she was ok and not to worry. After that she settled in to sleep which seemed to avoid her for the longest.<br/><br/><br/>After breakfast Holly headed out after talking about everything with Tillie the sweet old lady had given her some good advice and her husband chores for the day.<br/><br/>She stopped at the white fence around Colls yard finding the gate open she rolled in the front door to the home was open too only the screen door was shut. She rolled up and looked in before calling out.<br/><br/>“Coll you home?” she wondered why he kept his home so dark she couldn’t see in at all. Till she saw running lights come toward the door and his blue paint stand out in the sunlight coming through the door. He unhooked a lock.<br/><br/>“You’re early?” He said as she backed up and he opened the door.<br/><br/>“Well I didn’t have anything else to do, you don’t mind, do you?” She asked.<br/><br/>“No not at all.” He backed up turning on the lights in the house. “Come on in.”<br/><br/>And that’s when she saw it, he actually limped on his front right slightly but still noticeable.<br/><br/>“Make yourselves at home.” He said. As she rolled in the home was the same bland empty of personal things, but she hadn’t really seen the inside of many bachelor pads. She went to one of the chairs and sat down, when she looked over, she found him looking at the floor.<br/><br/>What if she doesn’t show up, he was just a guy and there really was only so much he knew about kids and women? And that was pretty much squat, he had, had one hellish dream last night and it was still eating on him. He felt like he needed to protect this Miss Shiftwell, like something bad was going to happen, he wasn’t sure of. He had awoken in terror before whatever the dream meant became clear to him.<br/><br/>“Coll?”<br/><br/>He snapped up jumping back finding her in front of him. “Ah, gees.” He set a tire to his chest. “Give a guy a heart attack.”<br/><br/>“I’m sorry you just where standing there, so I thought I wasn’t being loud enough, so I got closer.” She said holding for all her will to not laugh, he’d nearly cleared five foot in his jump. It must have been a deep thought.<br/><br/>He set his tire down once he was sure the thing hadn’t stopped. “I guess I sort of spaced out there.”<br/><br/>“Yeah maybe a little.” She said with a smile.<br/><br/>“Um ok, I’m going to say it. I’m not sure my mother is going to show up.” There it’s out weight lifted sort of.<br/><br/>“What do you mean?” Holly asked a little disappointed.<br/><br/>“Well,” Coll looked to her then the floor. “We don’t really get along most of the time.”<br/><br/>“Oh.”<br/><br/>“Yeah she…. never mind.” Coll said shifting on his tires.<br/><br/>She was growing to like him, Coll was disjointed, and ruff looks covered a soft heart she figured. He wanted to fit in she got that, but he seemed to not, put faith in himself. Holly smiled at her thought; she and Coll had a lot in common.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coll looked to the clock it was almost two and his mother hadn’t shown.<br/><br/>“Uh look, I’m sorry…. could I treat you to lunch since I have nothing you would probably want to eat here...and I’m sure you’re hungry?” Please Green eyes I feel like a total ass for not getting my ass chewed yesterday so you could meet our mother. He saw her thinking it over. “Not as a date or anything.” That got her to smile.<br/><br/>“Alright,” she said with a light laugh.<br/><br/>Score, “So anything you would like to eat? I’m open to anything,” because it will sound better than a frozen pizza Coll thought studying her face.<br/><br/>“Hmm, I’ve only eaten at one place here. So, what would you suggest?”<br/><br/>“Well there are a few restaurants and fast-food places off the highway, Mexican, Chinese; I think there is one or two Italian places.”<br/><br/>“Oooh Italian sounds good.” She said.<br/><br/>“Italian it is then.”<br/><br/>They headed out once Coll had the house locked up, which didn’t take him long. The road was quiet and odd. Holly could swear the unborn in her kept moving toward the muscle car every time he got near her.<br/><br/>After an awkward lunch mostly on Colls part they headed back toward his home. He had no real conversation skill, and neither wanted to bring up Rod.<br/><br/>And then he wanted to swear when they pulled on the street with his home, his mother had finally shown up.<br/><br/>“Well I guess you get to meet her after all.” Coll said.<br/><br/>Holly looked to this car parked in front of Colls place. She was an older model of what her boys where and a bright blue, with an air of a snobbish car.<br/><br/>“You’re late.” Coll said pulling up to his mother.<br/><br/>“I had things I had to get done Coll.” Was her simple answer as she looked past him to a purple car.<br/><br/>“I’m sure you did.” Coll said under his breath as he unlocked the gate and let it swing open. “Mom this is Holly Shiftwell, she’s from out of state…Holly this is Kathryn AKA mom Redline.” He introduced them before getting them to comply with going inside due to the heat outside.<br/><br/>Coll got the meanest sideways glance from his mother when holly headed inside first. Hate me, you’ll forget I’m here when she tells you it’s Rods and not mine, Coll thought as he followed her inside and closed the door turning on the lights.<br/><br/>They settled into the small living room to talk.<br/><br/>Talking to Coll was easy Holly thought he didn’t look at you like an ant that needed to be squished. As she started her story Holly started to see the hate fold away from Kathryn, and then she wanted the woman to leave.<br/><br/>“Oh I’m so glad it’s Rods and not his.” She simply waved a tire in Coll direction. “He’d be an awful father with his background in life.”<br/><br/>Coll was grinding his teeth to keep quiet; He’d always known his mother loved Rod more than him. And he thought after all these years she’d drop her favouritism since, oh why the hell do you care she’ll never treat you like a living being.<br/><br/>Holly noticed the agitation rolling off Coll, and understood what he meant by they didn’t get along. And she found herself wanting to stick up for him, sure he was a bit rude at first, but he’d been a perfect gentleman since then.<br/><br/>“So when are you due?” Kathryn who now wanted to be called Kathy asked with a smile.<br/><br/>“Uh, two months from now.”<br/><br/>“Oh I have so much I’m behind on,”<br/><br/>Holly watched Kathy relish on about how wonderful it was and how Rod would be so glad, and all this other stuff holly zoned out on.<br/><br/>It was late before Kathy had headed out Holly was exhausted from just talking and thinking.<br/><br/>“Are you ok?” Colls voice cut through the silence.<br/><br/>“huh, oh yeah I’m fine.” She answered looking to him, the poor guy looked like he’d been beat from the inside out, which he pretty much had with all the rude comments from his own mother.<br/><br/>“You look exhausted.” He stated as she nodded.<br/><br/>“I am, who knew talking could drain you.” Holly looked to the clock on the wall, wow it was just after nine pm, oh great now where are you going to stay Mrs. Tillie has already locked the doors by now. “um,”<br/><br/>“You can stay here if you want, you said you stayed at the bed and breakfast and they closed thirty minutes ago, your tired and you don’t need to go looking for a place to stay at this time of night.” Coll said, making a lot of since. “You can sleep in the only bed in the house, and I’ll sleep down here on the couch.”<br/><br/>“No, Coll this is your home I’ll sleep.”<br/><br/>“Agh nope, you’re my guest.” That and I couldn’t sleep much last night and my room is the cleanest it’s been in three years he thought. “I insist,” he saw her think it over. “The door locks from the inside so no one can get in that room unless you want them too.”<br/><br/>She smiled. “You know, you must think I see you as some bad guy or something.”<br/><br/>“Well everyone makes me out to be that way; I figure your gut would say I’d do something to you.”<br/><br/>“Hm, it doesn’t.” Holly informed, and she meant it.<br/><br/>Coll had shown Holly to his room, and bidding a good night he headed back to the living room couch. Which he found it to be slightly more comfortable than the floor.<br/><br/>Holly looked around his room, blaming her inner spy to find things out about him. But after fifteen minutes or so she just wanted to lie down. She headed over pulling the covers back and crawling in. First, she wanted to ask how he got these things so soft, and then she noticed the smell, his smell. She wrapped herself up, it had been so long since, feeling awful to say they just almost smelled the same, ate at her. Was she falling for this male too, with a sigh she shook her hood.<br/><br/>Coll jerked and pawed at the couch, the dream the same one from the night before.<br/><br/>He found himself in a dark place there was water up to his rims as he had this urgency to find someone, her, tearing off with wings of water coming from his wheel wells as he drove till he stopped the strange white trees all the more eerie from the glow of his headlights seemed to space out just enough for him to see a hint of a purple car as he moved the trees moved away, that was when the dark worlds horizon set ablaze wild flames dancing, then her voice screaming for help as a set of headlights are just made out from the most intense of the flames.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coll snapped awake looking around his home a single set of headlights past as he placed his frame back on the couch. He pulled his front right tire in. Flames that’s a bad memory and a half, War was an awful thing. It’s how he got discharged from the military, he and some other guys had been sent in, Bob McGee, Rodger Martinez, and himself had just turned on an open street and that’s when it happened. A single ping of a landmine being set under Martinezs’ tire there isn’t anything more horrifying than that kind of sound. Well maybe the helpless pleas of a brother in arms, and there isn’t anything you can do when radicals come out of nowhere and start opening fire on you. Then the world goes quiet before an awful one tone ring takes you to darkness and you wake up somewhere you don’t know.<br/><br/>Coll got up he needed a drink, of water since he didn’t have any high dollar fuels to knock him out. As he finished, he headed back to the couch sprawling out in a vain attempt to get comfortable.<br/><br/>By the time the sun was up, Holly stretched she hadn’t slept like that in ages it seemed. Putting the room back the way she found it she headed down to see if Coll was awake. And he, wasn’t Holly looked at the odd way he was sleeping, he was going to be hurting when he woke up, his tires hanging off or crushed up under him. But he seemed to be out.<br/><br/>With a smile she headed for the kitchen unsure of whose stomach was growling, as she dug through the fridge. He lived off TV dinners she figured finding the freezer packed with them. Finding one she thought she might like she fished it out and another one for Coll. Finding out how his old stove worked was another story, but easy enough to figure out after a quick net search. She was use to new, never before seen things, this step back was kind of fun, she thought. She looked to the door frame and headed toward it the odd noses she was hearing where coming from the muscle car as he was trying to untangle his tires.<br/><br/>“Hey, Good Morning.” He said getting off the couch.<br/><br/>“Good morning, I hope you don’t mind but I’m heating up some of your TV dinners.”<br/><br/>“Oh no, that’s fine.” He answered. “though dinner for breakfast is a bit new.”<br/><br/>“Well it’s better than nothing and we didn’t know when you would wake up.” She said heading back to check on the food.<br/><br/>He followed, she could have left for breakfast if she wanted. Why would, hm. “You could have gone out for breakfast, I’m not holding you hostage here.”<br/><br/>“I know, but leaving would have been rude, since you did offer to give up your sleeping space to me, and slept quit, oddly on the couch.”<br/><br/>“I wasn’t snoring, was I?” Or talking in my sleep, Coll thought.<br/><br/>“No.” That got her to let out a light laugh. “You were not snoring.”<br/><br/>“Oh good, that would have been embarrassing.” She laughed a real laugh, As Coll just smiled.<br/><br/>I can see what my brother saw in you now. He thought as she used the towel hanging on the handle of the stove to pull out not one but two dinners.<br/><br/>“My you must be hungry.”<br/><br/>“Well I am, but one is for you silly.”<br/><br/>Me!? What huh, holy shit, she thought of me, Me Coll outcast Redline.<br/><br/>“Huh, Thanks.” To say he was stunned would be a bit of an understatement. Holly put the food on the table then looked to the many drawers. “Second from the right of the stove, if you’re looking for forks.”<br/><br/>“Thank you.” She retrieved two and headed for the table. “I just sort of picked one out for you.”<br/><br/>“I’m sure I’ll like it.”<br/><br/>“You bought them; I would hope you would.” She held a tire out as if to say, are you going to join me. Taken the hint he headed over and parked his bumper across from her.<br/><br/>After they had bother finished eating Holly looked to Coll.<br/><br/>“I’m going to say something and don’t hate me for it ok?” He nodded, with a deep breath she said it. “I don’t really like your mother.”<br/><br/>“And?”<br/><br/>“She’s mean and rude and a lot of other things.” Holly said then looked to the table top. “I felt like she was just saying rude things about you just because you where there.”<br/><br/>“Ah don’t worry about that; she’s done that my whole life.” AH oh now look what you’ve done she’s going to say really.<br/><br/>“Really?” She asked looking to him.<br/><br/>And then you’re going to sit here and act dumb, see look you’re doing it, Coll!<br/><br/>“Yeah.”<br/><br/>“That’s awful.”<br/><br/>“One grows accustom to such things.” He said as Holly studied his face, as if to see if it was true or not.<br/><br/>“Can I ask a personal question?” She said.<br/><br/>“Uh, sure I guess.”<br/><br/>“Where Is your Father, nether of you ever brought him up?”<br/><br/>“Oh he’s been gone for years now.”<br/><br/>“oh I’m sorry I didn’t.”<br/><br/>“He moved out to California, he’s not dead.” Coll shook his hood. “he couldn’t stand mom anymore,”<br/><br/>Holly felt better after that; death was not the best things to bring up so early in the morning and she knew that.<br/><br/>“Can I ask you a personal question?” Coll asked, as she nodded. “You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want too.”<br/><br/>“Alright.”<br/><br/>“Are you going to leave here soon?” Because I’m not going to let you go, I’m not a spy but I’ll follow you to make sure you’re safe he thought.<br/><br/>The way he said it confused her, he had no body language, a military thing she guessed or he wanted her gone now, but his voice said it like, he didn’t want her to go.<br/><br/>“Well I’ll have to go home some time.” She shifted on her tires, “You know job stuff.”<br/><br/>“Can’t you transfer?”<br/><br/>“Well I don’t think there is a branch here.” She said, she was quiet sure there wasn’t this small town couldn’t hold a building like C.H.R.O.M.E. without it sticking out like a missing headlight.<br/><br/>“Look, and forgive me for sounding weird but work with me. I have this feeling, like I have to, no Must take care of you. Protect you from, something I’m not sure of.” He searched for the words to avoid telling the dream. “It’s like, what’s the word, a message from the other side. Maybe that was a bit much.” He said after seeing her unconsciously rub her front tires together. “Ok balls out here, I’ve sort of grown attached to you, I’d really miss you if you left. And I’m a sap, and an idiot. But I couldn’t stand to see something happen to you.”<br/><br/>He was serious, that was so clear in his two-tone eyes and that was scary to her for some reason that she could name.<br/><br/>“Look Coll I don’t…”<br/><br/>“Give me a chance?” Coll searched her face like she was going to bolt, and she was tempted to do such a thing. “Please?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t.” She shook her hood.<br/><br/>“Why not?”<br/><br/>“It’s…complicated Coll.” Holly said never looking at him.<br/><br/>“Complicated?”<br/><br/>“Look I, I have to go.” Before I say yes and something bad happens to you too, I can’t stand to see it happen, not again she thought backing away from him and the table.<br/><br/>“Don’t go, we can.”<br/><br/>“NO!”<br/><br/>Coll recoiled planting his back bumper on the floor as either great anger or pain filled her eyes as she down right glared threw him. Her eyes went to the floor as she headed for the front door.<br/><br/>Her mind was clouded so full of what ifs and thoughts, questions unasked, and what the hell did you just do’s. She headed out the door and away from Colls home; she had to go home she had things to think over, she needed her space, her things, her Rod Redline back.<br/><br/>Coll watched the door slowly close under its own power, well way to go dumb fuck you really messed that one up royally didn’t yah, he thought. Angry at himself he revved his v8 before looking at the floor with a defeated sigh.<br/><br/>Holly headed straight for the airport after calling up Siddley. He was close by just her luck she didn’t want to wait; she didn’t want Coll to catch up to her.<br/><br/>After a flight that was way too long, she thanked Siddley for his time and headed to her room. As the door swung open to her room, she felt absolutely lonely. The room was the same way she left it clean and spotless.<br/><br/>“You’re back earlier than I expected.” Came Finns voice from behind her.<br/><br/>“Yeah, I just got home sick I guess.” She answered.<br/><br/>“Hmm, well that does happen from time to time.” He said as she pulled into her room and turned around to face him. “You should look through your mail, and I’m not talking about your e-mails.” He said turning and heading off down the hallway without looking back.<br/><br/>So you look threw my mail too huh Finn, oh wait someone would have to, to get them in the doors. She sighed and closed her door, now you’re judging Finn your mentor. She shook her hood and headed for the small table with standard junk mail, neatly stacked. OCD much Finn? She thought finding all the envelopes stacked by size and shape. She spreader them out, fanning them just enough to read who or what they were from. Ah sales for the laptop she bought, better cell phone service by switching to anyone but the company you have, bulk Holly or current resident mail, then she stopped lifting her tire she saw Rod’s script writing.<br/><br/>It took her three weeks just to open it, a simple letter, it was nothing, it was like being stabbed threw the heart just to open it be honest with yourself. In what she would later call a pregnant woman’s fit she ripped it open and laid it out to read.<br/><br/><br/><em>Holly,</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>By the time you read this, I will no longer be of the living world. It hurts to write such a thing, but They know, how they do I’m not sure, I guess you were right on the flaws of this technology, I should have listened to you. But I’m an egotistical prick if I remember or first meeting at chrome.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I am amazed they have not killed me already but I am guessing they want to find out what agent I’m working for, Leland Turbo has been killed but I’m sure you know that too, he was a brave soul all the way to the end. I am to Meet Finn at the Tokyo world grand prix party with the info from turbo to him tonight, how I wish you would be there, but even if you where I could not let the lemons know you were with all this.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There are things I must let you know should I not make it,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I have a twin brother His name is Coll, said like coal, he’s a bit of work but he’ll help you out if you need it. We are identical so I’m sure you can find him; last known address is in Arizona but he may have moved since then. Be nice to him, he’s been treated pretty badly his whole life.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Also I have placed a card in my personnel file it holds the numbers and codes to some personal endeavors; I hope they have some sort of use to you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I will close by saying I love you, and always will. Promise you will take care of yourself, and if your gut tells you not to, follow it I don’t want you making the mistakes I have. And remember just because I’m gone, don’t shut yourself in, a bit of information I stole from a movie ….’’Yesterday is history, tomorrow a mystery, but today is a gift, that is why they call it the present.’’ Remember that too…</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Love Rod</em>
</p><p><br/><em>Ps. And one week with you was everything I could have asked for in life.</em><br/><br/><br/>She was getting to where she couldn’t read it the tears where so thick on her eyes, but somehow, she finished the letter before all out balling and clutching the letter to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, at some point and time you really need to get out of this Funk you’re in Coll.” A white and gold trimmed F-150 said leaning toward the muscle car. “You not being you is kind’a getting creepy.” The truck moved slightly forward to look in the car’s eyes. “You’re not even listening to me, are you?”<br/><br/>“I can hear you just fine Jay.” Coll said as his eyes where somewhat focused on the small TV over the bar. Ok so he might have turned into a bit of a drunk lately, drunk not alcoholic, he could only afford so much, but enough to somewhat blur the edges of his broken heart.<br/><br/>“Well, man I’m headed home before I need a tow there, See you at work in the morning?”<br/><br/>“Yeah.” Coll said flatly and without life.<br/><br/>“My I think that sounded more normal than yesterdays. See’ya Coll.” The truck headed out after the standard grunt he’d grown accustom to.<br/><br/>Coll lifted his heavy frame out of his parking spot and figured he’d just go home, before he spent any more money. Life had pretty much sucked since Holly up and disappeared off the face of the planet. The old couple hadn’t seen her since the day before she stayed at his place, the airport had no idea what he was talking about, and he had nothing on her other than her name which had no leads, fricken spy’s. But what did you expect Coll, you went and let your guard down, how many times has that turned out for yah, oh, none.<br/><br/>He made it to his home the abandoned helpless thing heading inside he pushed the days mail out of the way to close the door back locking it. He sorted the mail leaving what wasn’t important on the floor where it lay, taken the bills to the fridge and attaching them to it with some magnets. He headed for the shower it would be cold again, since the water heater had literally blown up and flooded half the house last week.<br/><br/>And just when you were about to put some money away, boom, something, someone pulls money out of places you didn’t know you had. Oh well cold showers where numbing, you could use a lot of that.<br/><br/>After nearly freezing himself to the frame he headed to bed, and somewhere around midnight he was awaken by someone beating on his front door. Hauling himself out of the cover he headed down and looked through the mail slot, finding the white bumper of Jay just on the other side. He reluctantly opened the door.<br/><br/>“Hey yeah bad time of night and all but you mind if I crash here?” The truck said.<br/><br/>“Why don’t you go home?” Coll asked rubbing his eyes with a tire.<br/><br/>“Oh I’d love to just the back forty is on fire and if the wind shifts my place is going to be sitting pretty on up shit creek without a paddle.” Jay said, that was when Coll noticed the truck was carrying everything he owned in his bed.<br/><br/>“You aren’t shitting me are you?”<br/><br/>“Frade not. Got what I thought was important and hauled ass, your place is far enough away, I think.” Jay said backing away from the door. “But you can still see the monster from here.”<br/><br/>Coll pulled forward to look out, no shit, in the distance even in the dark, black clouds billowed given an unholy orange glow from the bottom.<br/><br/>“The word is some kid was playing with some fire crackers earlier today, started the whole disaster.” The F-150 informed.<br/><br/>“It hasn’t rained in months, and where the hell did the kid get them, I thought they were outlawed because of the worst drought in years?”<br/><br/>“You’re guess as good as mine man, but you might think of packing up some shit, the fire fighters can’t stop this thing, I could hear it roaring from my home and it was twenty miles out, sounded like a damn freight train coming. You should have seen all the people on the highway leaving and all the rescue guys the only ones headed toward it.”<br/><br/>“Well you’re stuck on the couch man.” Coll said backing into his home.<br/><br/>“Hey couch is better than squatting in the cactus’s” Jay said heading inside.<br/><br/>By the time morning rolled around Coll was sitting in his front yard as the billowing beast still was in the distance. The call had already come in, work was off, the job site was going to burn today if the flames where not stopped. What a waste of so many hours of hard work. Coll headed inside hearing his TV turn on, no doubt Jay was trying to get some info on whether or not his home was still standing.<br/><br/>“Holly we’re going to have to circle around, the air ports taken in fire support teams right now.” Siddley informed as she moved to look out his small windows.<br/><br/>“does it seem we’ll land?”<br/><br/>“Oh yes they have a runway opening up after they land and move off for refuelling.”<br/><br/>“Ok you do what you have to do Sid.”<br/><br/>“Are you sure you want to do this Miss Holly?”<br/><br/>“I have too Sid, I have to set things straight before it’s too late.” If it isn’t already, she thought.<br/><br/>Coll was sort of glued to his TV, as reporters instilled the danger showing the dark scar on the land the fire had already consumed, burnt match sticks of what once was trees, only foundations of what once where homes. So far no lives had been lost an upside, the fire was raging on all the dry fuel and wasn’t even one percent contained even though there were four county fire departments and seven branches of volunteer fire fighters on scene with even more in route.<br/><br/>“Well I can pretty much just say my home is gone.” The truck looked to the floor.<br/><br/>“You can crash here as long as you need Jay.”<br/><br/>“Thanks man, I appreciate it, though you really need a new couch.”<br/><br/>“Well buy me one as rent then.”<br/><br/>A knock on the door brought both the guys attention,<br/><br/>“You’re quite popular.”<br/><br/>“Oh yeah, keep me posted on what’s going on.” Coll said headed for the door as the truck went back to watching.<br/><br/>He opened the door and froze, voodoo woman what do you want? He thought seeing her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chrysler he hates me, she thought seeing him ‘Be nice to him,’ Rod’s letter had pretty much put her on some sort of track.<br/><br/>“Um, Coll, I understand if you want to just tell me to go.” She started trying to find words that didn’t come out wrong or sound like she was talking to a child.<br/><br/>Coll looked past her before it felt like he was pulled from his body, Fire, dark world, save her, Screaming. Dropped back into his body he felt weak and wobbly. Holy Fucking shit he thought looking to her finding her talking still good she hadn’t seen that out of body experience.<br/><br/>“I’ll come back here later to talk, I have some things I need to take care of at the bed and breakfast I hope you understand.”<br/><br/>“Could I go with you?” he heard himself ask.<br/><br/>“I really need to do this on my own, but I promise I will be back here as soon as I can, I have a lot of things I need to say, and apologize for. But I need to get over there to see if they haven’t left yet because of that fire.”<br/><br/>He nodded. “Hurry back?” she smiled with a nod before heading off toward the bed and breakfast which was away from where the fire was. Coll closed the door once he couldn’t see her anymore, finding the truck with his front tires crossed and leaning over the back of the couch.<br/><br/>“Man.” Jay whistled. “That be one fine looking lady friend you got your self-right there. So, when she dumps you can I have her?” he flicked his upper eye lid.<br/><br/>“Jay, you’re hopeless.” Coll shook his hood.<br/><br/>“Aw, don’t hate the player.”<br/><br/>“You?”<br/><br/>“Yeah me, Ladies like a big strong guy.” He flexed his front axle arms.<br/><br/>“Yeah, yeah well keep your guns; to yourself when she gets back Jay I don’t want you scarring her off.”<br/><br/>“I shall try.” The truck said backing off the couch as Coll shook his hood.<br/><br/>“follow her?” Coll looked around finding Jay watching the TV again.<br/><br/>“Did you say something?” Coll asked as the truck looked back.<br/><br/>“No?”<br/><br/>“Hmm… hey I’m going to go see about some things watch the house.” Coll said heading for the front door.<br/><br/>“Ok, I’ll make sure it doesn’t go anywhere.”<br/><br/>Holly had already made it to the bed and breakfast and had already said she was sorry for running off.<br/><br/>“Oh child, there is no need for apologies here, life happens. So you have come back for this muscle car?” Tillie asked as Holly nodded. “You know he stopped by here the day after you didn’t come back, he seemed upset over something. No tears but he really wanted to find you, and we had about as much information as he did about you.”<br/><br/>“Yeah I really messed up heading out like I did, but I’m going to try and make it up to him, if I can.” Holly said looking from the older car to the floor.<br/><br/>“He’ll forgive you.” Phill said rolling up. “Haven’t seen someone so torn up over someone leaving in a while, A long, long while.” The model A smiled before looking to his wife. “Trailer is loaded Hun.”<br/><br/>“You two are heading out?” Holly asked.<br/><br/>“Dear that fire is to close for Old souls like us, we need head starts going anywhere these days. We wouldn’t stand a chance if they came through evacuating the town, anyway it gives us a chance to go see family in the state over.”<br/><br/>“But your home?”<br/><br/>“Oh posh, it’s a house, even though these walls hold many memories we would hate to lose. We couldn’t stand to lose each other, Phills been with me 60 years I intend to keep him busy for longer than that more.”<br/><br/>“And she will,”<br/><br/>“We can always rebuild this home should it go, but you can’t do that with a life. And you know that well Holly. You should see if you can get your male to leave too, dear child people have no soul when they run for their life. I’d hate to see something happen to you or that baby in you should the fire turn this way.”<br/><br/>“Thank you Mrs, Tillie I shall see if I can get him to go too. I hope you have a good time on your trip and this beautiful place is still standing when you get back.” Holly accepted a hug from the model T.<br/><br/>“You take care of yourself too, we intend to see you once we get back now you hear.” Tillie informed. “I want to see that baby of yours too.” She gave a look like ‘I better’.<br/><br/>“We’ll see you here how’s that?” The old car nodded to holly’s answer.<br/><br/>“Till then.”<br/><br/>The Old cars headed out after Holly helped Phill get hitched up to the old as them trailer. She figured that trailer is what moved them into the home they were now leaving. Tillie had left Holly a key to the house should they need it, she placed it safely into one of her compartments and watched them head off down the back road out of town. They were a sweet couple she thought with a smile which faded quickly to the voice behind her.<br/><br/>“Pity they might not ever make it back, old rattle traps.”<br/><br/>“That was ruu..” she stopped her words as she turned seeing the red paint with twin white stripes mustang.<br/><br/>“Miss Me Sweetheart.” Ashton said with a smirk</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holly backed away from him, Ashton Stang she really didn’t need this she thought. But it could get worse she told herself as two familiar faces pulled out from around the home. A dirty Burnt rusted orange Gremlin and a pea soup green and rusted Pacer. Grem, Acer she thought, oh great I’m sure they haven’t forgotten about the being knocked into a bar. She froze she was out numbered, and half her gear was offline from the no spy work thing, this was not good.<br/><br/>“What are you doing here Ashton?” She said trying to cover her shaken voice.<br/><br/>“Oh, following you. How lucky it was I spotted you coming from the airport. We wouldn’t be catching up on old times and Old friends.” He said lifting a tire to bring attention to the two cars flanking her. She didn’t look she could see them both one in each of her rear-view mirrors. “seems this fire was a Chryslers send, we we’re not even going to stop here.” He moved toward her, she backed till the two lemons blocked her, and Ashton stopped.<br/><br/>“You work with these guys now?” She asked just to keep the mustang talking.<br/><br/>“No, they work for me now, with the Professor in prison and all.” The mustang shifted on his tires looking her over. “For now, anyway, I intend to get him an early release, for good behaviour.”<br/><br/>She nearly laughed. “Zundapp playing by the rules since when?”<br/><br/>“Since I spoke with him.” Ashton informed.<br/><br/>“You’re a seedy bastard Stang.”<br/><br/>“But he doesn’t know that does he, Miss Shiftwell?” Ashton scrapped his tire across the ground. “Think of the power one could acquire with a master weapons designer behind them. And that is just the icing on the cake.” Ashton levelled his eyes on her. “You will be the cake Miss Shiftwell, mine for the taking. After I destroy whatever abomination is growing with in you that is. I am sure it is the hell spawn of that awful Rod Redline.” Saying the name brought on a crazed laugh. “I do say he was quite the snappy little car, and you call me cocky.” He moved inches from her front. “Though it was fun watching him squirm in pain as his engine block blew and he caught fire.” He shot backwards at her failed attempt to hit him. He laughed. “Nice try.”<br/><br/>“You bastard I hope you rot in hell.” She spat in a whole another realm of pissed off. Thinking of the babies’ safety kept her from all out lunging after the mustang.<br/><br/>“As do I miss Shiftwell, that way I could kill him again.” Ashton sneered. “But enough with the chit chat.”<br/><br/>She hadn’t even seen a signal or anything, and with no time to defend her front tires where pinned down under the weights of the Gremlin and Pacer. She struggled to break free but didn’t have the strength pinned to the ground.<br/><br/>Coll had cleared the top of the hill that would take him down to the, what the hell. He stopped and surveyed what was happing for a second two lemons holding down holly and a mustang, yeah, they didn’t fit the helpful bunch. Coll floored it he was going to hit the leader which had to be the red mustang. How he wished he had some old school brass tire rings to cause more hurt.<br/><br/>Holly shrieked and the sound of two cars colliding her eyes were closed.<br/><br/>Ashton was about to go for holly till bam he was off centre and sliding toward the curb. He snapped out of his stunned stupor to look to his attacker and he flipped over. The world upside down he rolled himself back to his tires.<br/><br/>“Who the Fu… You’re dead.” He said pointing a tire at Coll, who he thought was Rod.<br/><br/>Coll shot an oil boiling glair over to the two lemons who backed off seeing his two-toned eyes. There were some things a lemon learned through their years of being picked on, that two tone Muscles where bad news and a dead guy coming back to life was another reason to rethink your plans.<br/><br/>Holly got to her tires and got behind Coll thanking her lucky stars he hadn’t hesitated to follow her.<br/><br/>“No I saw you die, you can’t be.” Ashton snarled. “That female is mine.”<br/><br/>Coll lowered his front and flared his doors with a snarl. “Over my dead body pretty boy.”<br/><br/>That got the mustang to growl.<br/><br/>Grem and Acer exchanged glances, fight, don’t fight, get the hell out of dodge before anyone knew you were missing, oh so many choices.<br/><br/>Acer backed up, three on one was good odds he thought. Flooring his needed an over haul engine he headed to hit the muscle car his doors where open he would, Whoa. It was fast he was grabbed by the front bumper and pitched over the blue car landing on his back and temporarily turtle’d. Grem was behind him but the muscle car was fast snatching Grem and using his momentum to send him right into Ashton.<br/><br/>Coll turned back to Holly. “Go Run.”<br/><br/>“No I can’t.”<br/><br/>“It wasn’t an option.” He growled getting her to move it. He wasn’t going to jeopardize anything but his own life as he turned back to these thugs.<br/><br/>Ashton threw Grem off him shaken his hood that was now dented where the Gremlin had landed. Rod had gained some skill in fighting since last they met, and a tattoo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coll watched and sized up his opponents, he was trained for tire to tire combat from the military and dirty street fighting from his younger days. But still three on one was bad odds, he could probably frighten off the lemons the mustang there was going to be a bit of blood in that fight. He revved his engine as the Green pacer rolled his wide bumper back to his tires and the gremlin regained his tires under him. So who goes first, Coll thought watching them.<br/><br/>This is stupid I’m going to get killed, Acer thought, he’d gone flying like a sack of potatoes. Grem thought the same thing he hadn’t even gotten in a blow last time he’d just broadsided him and the fight was pretty much over. Maybe the Muscle car was expecting that attack again.<br/><br/>Ashton Growled moving forward. “You can’t protect her forever Rod.”<br/><br/>Hmm so you think I’m my brother, “I can damn well try,” Coll growled.<br/><br/>“You will die trying, how you came back to life is beyond me.”<br/><br/>“Maybe it’s a way to tell you to drop it, maybe I’m not alive, and I’m just here to make your life a living hell.” Coll smirked.<br/><br/>“Either way, I’ll put you back where you belong.” Ashton snarled launching himself at the dark blue muscle car the two lemons following suit.<br/><br/>This was not good not good at all, Holly said to herself headed to Colls’ home. There had been someone there, maybe they could help. She would only make him lose focus if she returned to the fight, and she couldn’t live with him getting hurt by her mistake.<br/><br/>As she pulled up to his home she just opened the door manners would have to take a backseat for a second. She stopped as an F-150 looked back and turned to face her.<br/><br/>“Coll needs your help.”<br/><br/>The truck was up in an instant. “What happened?”<br/><br/>“If I explain it might be too late, come on he’s in a fight down by the bed and breakfast.” Holly informed as the truck came around the couch, and stopped in front of her.<br/><br/>“You stay and watch the place; I’ll go back up Coll.”<br/><br/>All she got to do was nod as the truck headed out; they must be best friend or something she thought.<br/><br/>When Jay cleared the hill that would take him down to the Inn he saw the fight. Apparently, a dirty old pacer had taken Coll signature move which was simple but extremely affective, it was off to the side gasping for air and gagging at the same time, throwing up or passing out where the only ways to break the hit striate to the windpipe, but he would be considered neutralized for now. It was the gremlin and Mustang that where still fighting. Timing just right Jay thundered down the hill clipping the gremlin spinning him in a disorientating circle, taking a quick count. Pacer out, gremlin settling and two muscle cars fighting like bears, must had to do with the purple sports car, Jay thought turning his attention back the orange gremlin.<br/><br/>Grem regained all the marbles rolling around in his hood, whoa spin cycle, he thought before coming grill to grill with an F-150. Oh this is good in a bad way he thought trying to back away, no he was backing the truck was coming with him. Grem stumbled off the curb This truck was two times his size and this close one hit from him would leave stars in his vision. Gott’a run came to mind till he saw stars and went flying to his roof. Ow that’s going to leave a mark, he rolled back to his tires. Grem in a feat of a stupid thought, hood butted the truck trying to push him back, which only made him sit and spin his tires as the larger truck started laughing, which pissed Grem off. Throwing all his weight into the truck Grem blew out one of his almost bald tires.<br/><br/>“Are you done now?” Jay asked when the gremlin lobbed to one side and nearly fell over. And then did something even more stupid like punching the truck in the grill with his front tire. Now pissed, Jay shoved the small car over taken advantage of the sprawl of tires trying to keep him up, he got in a good hit to the guts, causing the gremlin to ball up the best he could to protect from another hit.<br/><br/>Grem couldn’t breathe it felt like his stomach had just been sent out his back maybe a kidney too. He flailed trying to get back on his tires when he saw the truck coming after him again.<br/><br/>Coll was burning all the muscles in his body where getting tired, the blood oozing out of his grill seemed to be slowing that was a good, or bad thing. He breathed hard as the Mustang circled just as tired on his tires from the fight. One of his eyes still burned from the side hit from the pacer early but he was still standing, for now.<br/><br/>“Why don’t…you just die already.” The Mustang snorted wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth with a tire.<br/><br/>“I’ll ask you the same thing.” Coll snarled or cringed he wasn’t sure but the broken rib in his right side was killing him. He couldn’t take another hit there he’d black out or have it impale something and that wouldn’t be good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>